unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hallowseve97
Re: PSN Account The same as my username on here: TreatTheSickness --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 00:25, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Interview about Uncharted 3 Hey man. Thanks for the link. I read the interview and it doesn't actually confirm that Chloe or Elena will return. They say that some characters will return, but they don't say which ones. It's definitely not enough to go on to say that Chloe and Elena will definitely be back, or any other characters for that matter, as at the moment, it is pure speculation.--Klock101 18:34, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Chloe and Elena in U3? Can you link me to this interview? I want to read for myself. Or are u making it up NT92 20:56, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Nice read. She said "obviously" but it was more in general that there will be more romance in the game. NT92 23:04, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Eddy I have to agree with you about Eddy i have been told by Klock deleting my artcals I like those renders of Eddy. Hopefully he is alive, but as of yet its still speculation. Maybe he'll return for some kind of side story, maybe its connected to Rika and how Drake vowed to track her down in Eye of Indra. NT92 20:00, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Pictures The chat wouldn't let me tell you, so I'll tell you what to do here for future. In the Image box in an infobox enter the following: Hope this helped Samuelcd - talk 15:37, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Character articles I agree that the character article could use a revamp. Right now, they're ok, but in the coming months, we'll have a book, comic miniseries and two games to update for their biography sections, not to mention multiplayer customisation, etc. I'd be happy to work to restructure them to make them better, and I like your idea of having individual sections under each game. What I'm not keen on is the sandbox idea. Personally, I think it defeats the idea of a wiki, and may give rise to the notion of a user "owning" a particular article. In reality, there's no real difference between editing the page as it is and creating an unnecessary sandbox for it. It also creates issues with users trying to edit the existing page in the time between when the sandbox is made and published. All of those edits would be lost. To sum up, I'd say yes, we should redesign the character articles, but I don't think an individual sandbox for each is a good idea. For a large scale project like this, there should be a set template to work from, and even that will take some time to work out, as it will have to be designed and agreed upon by those involved in the project. If everyone was to take a handful of articles and just start editing, there would be no real consistency between them. As much as I like the idea of redesigning the pages, I think we should put it on hold for a few days. Samuel has told me that he will be away, and I will be away too until early next week. Starting with two admins absent seems impractical. As a suggested course of action, I'd say that everyone interested* in carrying out this project should open up a sandbox article for Nathan Drake, copying and pasting the current Nathan Drake article into it (like Hallowseve has done with the Eddy Raja article; I'm suggesting the Nate article as he is the primary character and will appear in every adaptation, meaning there will be no blank sections in the design template). From there, work on laying out the article in a way that you think looks good, taking into account biography sections not just for existing games, but the upcoming game(s), books and comics. When Samuel returns, we can have a vote on our preferred layout, and use that as a template to use for the character articles. That's my suggestion. I'll link Samuel and Renata to this message and they can leave their thoughts. Sorry about reaaaaaally long message :P **Although I said "everyone interested" in the project, I really meant whoever wants to design the new page layouts. You don't have to submit a layout, but can still vote and work on the articles afterwards. --Klock101 18:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT: As I said above, I think we should wait until everyone interested submits a template idea and we vote to pick one. The Eddy Raja article that you've prepared looks good, but if we change it before deciding on a fixed template then it will have to be changed again soon, and will disrupt any consistency between current character articles. I know you're an Eddy Raja fan, so you're eager to see his page improved, but I think it's best to wait just a little longer until we know what direction we're taking with the character articles. --Klock101 23:26, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm. The revamp isn't in effect yet. I'm still working on some templates for it, and Samuel still has to share his ideas. It will probably be about another week before we can go ahead. --Klock101 00:49, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Renders I'll see what I can do, I already got a Navarro pic. When I find more of them I'll let you know.Cellbob 11:49, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Revamping Well, I haven't had the time to revamp anything. I don't know about everyone else. I put up the outline for people to work from, but nobody seems to have done a whole lot. --Klock101 18:54, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I'll see what I can do.Curtainman1 20:36, November 6, 2011 (UTC)curtainman1 :Eh, I do have a lot of other stuff to do around here. It's not top of my priorities list right now. --Klock101 01:35, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Jade Hmm. I honestly don't know. I've only been able to play 2 co-op missions so far, and I got disconnected halfway through one of them. I'll let you know if I find out anything. --Klock101 01:12, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Your new wiki Hi, I would advise asking Klock or Renatabls about this, they are better at this sort of thing, sorry! Samuelcd - talk 21:07, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:My new wiki Tell me how you want it to look like, just like our infoboxes? [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 15:45, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :Then just copy the code from this page, but ask permission for Klock 1st. ;) [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 01:05, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Here. [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 16:18, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem. ;) [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 16:58, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:ND Forum They banned me because i spoiled the 1st 3 chapters of the game before its release. [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 00:03, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Plug a flash drive, an external hard drive, etc...into the USB port of your Ps3 and then go view your screenshots under Photos and press triangle on the pics that you want to copy onto your external hard drive, or whatever you may use. Then plug the your flash drive, etc...into your computer and then import the screenshots from the external device's files anywhere onto your computer. I usually just import them onto the desktop. Next you just choose the files you want to upload to the Uncharted Wiki and there you have it. I use my HD flip camera for this all the time. I hope this helps. Good luck!Curtainman1 06:13, November 19, 2011 (UTC)curtainman1 Re:Template Done. [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 23:36, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Fixed. ;) [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 00:01, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Why you shouldn't copy and paste Copying and pasting content word for word from other sites is considered plagiarism, and is a very serious offence. It was brought to my attention that the majority of your Roberto Guerro article was copied from a different wiki. This not only reflects extremely badly upon this wiki, but on your actions as an editor. You've been an active and good editor here for a long time, so I'm willing to let this pass, but please note that any further plagiarism will get you an editing ban. --Klock101 23:19, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Request Sorry, but I am not entirely sure on how to create templates. I suggest asking Klock or Renatabls instead. Samuelcd - talk 13:07, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template Hey. I hate to bump you off like this, especially after you've already asked Sam, but could you put this request into Renata? I'm really busy at the moment. Alternatively, if you can hang on until Thursday I'll be free and I can design it then. --Klock101 16:04, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Your PSN Sure. My PSN is LoughNessMonster. I don't have a mic either, so no worries there ;) --Klock101 02:50, December 24, 2011 (UTC) It's all good... Thanks for replying to the thank you contribution thing. Thanks for help in the picture war. Hope you see you in the Wiki world later. The Abridged Flynn 13:32, January 1, 2012 (UTC)Flynn